We Hurt Her
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are having a normal day, they find a letter on one of their desks so they go to meet the girl.  But what happens when the girls fights back?  Kaoru/OC
1. She Won

**_ This takes place in episode 20, when the twins are in middle school and are total jerkfaces to girls. This is what I thought I would do, so I hope you enjoy and remember to comment and favorite!_**

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I doubt that you know me very well, but I would very much like to get to know you better. I , in truth, have a crush on you. You are very attractive and stand offish, but you are sweeter, more reserved than your outgoing ,and quite frankly, rude twin. I would like to meet you after school today, by the pillars near the gate. I hope to see you there._

_With love,_

_Mello Chitan_

It took all of my courage to set the love letter down on Koaru Hitachiin's desk. It took more courage to actually go to the place I told him to meet me. Now, I know you must be thinking, "How can you love someone who never talks to anyone?". First, I don't love him, this is just a crush. And second, I have talked to him. In fact, we talk quite often. We don't say much, but just being around him is enough for me. I even made him laugh once! The only reason I don't talk to him everyday is Hikaru, his older twin. I sighed at the thought and checked my phone: 3:30. He would be out soon, if he was coming.

"Sorry that I'm late, have you been waiting long?" I heard Kaoru ask from behind me. I turned around and blushed.

"Not at all, thank you." I replied quietly. Then I looked up into his eyes and saw something very startling: ice. I immediately knew that it was Hikaru but said nothing. I wanted to see how this would play out.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way for you. But my brother, Hikaru, does like you in such way. Would you date him instead. He can be rather nice to people he cares about." he said not really looking at me. I shook my head and glared at him.

"No, Hikaru, I will not settle for you." I replied rather loudly. He looked down at me with shock in his light eyes.

"I think that you're rather confused, Mello. I'm Kaoru not Hikaru. I obviously could never date someone who doesn't know me." he said while rolling his eyes. This made me very anger and I felt a fire grow inside of me.

"Hikaru, I know that it's you! Don't act like it's not!" I yelled at him before turning to face a small tree. "Kaoru get out here now!" I demanded and a very confused Kaoru came out from behind said tree and joined his brother in front of me. "Now listen here! You have been hurting girls here for way too long! Hikaru you are always cold and mean but I don't believe that that's the real you! Kaoru, when you're apart from Hikaru, you are always sweet but still as icy as your brother! So I'm done with both of you!" I screamed at them. Both of them looked shocked and rather hurt. I turned away and started walking but stopped. I turned back around and walked back to them. I looked straight at Kaoru and slapped his cheek leaving a bright red mark behind. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but you deserved it." I said quietly. I could feel tears well in my eyes before I said the next thing. "And to think that I actually wanted to get to know you..." I said as the tears spilled over.

"Mello, how dare-" Hikaru started sounding more than angry, but I didn't wait for him to finish I just turned and ran.

"Brother, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No, brother." he replied rubbing his cheek.

"Is it where she slapped you? I swear Kaoru, I'll get revenge on that bitch!" he said outraged. Kaoru laughed a little. It was a very sad laugh.

"For what Hikaru? Winning the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game?" Kaoru asked his twin. As the words left his mouth, he realized that they were true. They finally found someone who could tell them apart. Hikaru must have felt the same way, because he fell silent. "She could tell us apart..." Kaoru repeated.

"And we hurt her." Hikaru said sadly.

"Yeah, and we hurt her."


	2. Memories

_**This is look at Kaoru and Mello's relationship before the... er... incident. Most of this chapter is in Flashback form, but I find it really hard to read in all italics, so it's not in all italics! Anyway, onto the story! Enjoy!**_

_Flashback_

"Oh my goodness, I am so so so sorry!" I exclaimed after running into one of the Hitachiins. I dropped all of my books when I accidentally ran into the ginger. I bent down to pick up my books, my curled honey gold hair falling into my faces. I felt my eyes fill with tears of embarrassment. I was about to pick up another book (I had dropped four and had only picked up two), when I suddenly stopped. My hand was trembling. The tears spilled over, but not from embarrassment, but anger. I was angry at myself for being so weak.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked up and saw light, warm eyes staring back into mine. I attempted to wipe the tears away, but more took their place.

"Yeah, I'm just upset with myself. Are you okay?" I replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, but why are you upset with yourself?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"I-I'm just so weak. I nearly started crying just because I was embarrassed." I explained, my hands balling into fists.

"Well, that's no reason to be upset."

"What?" I asked, looking at the boy with a questioning face.

"Everybody gets embarrassed and everybody cries. Truthfully, I think that only strong people cry. The weak ones bottle it up." he explained with a smile. He gently wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb. When the boy did that one simple action, I new exactly which twin he was.

"Thank you Kaoru." I said smiling, and grabbing the rest of my books. I stood up and offered a hand for Kaoru. He took it gladly and I helped him up.

"Your welcome, Mello. I would really like to know how you could tell that I'm Kaoru?" he asked politely. I shrugged and opened my mouth to explain, but was oh so rudely interrupted by this:

"Kaoru! Where the hell have you been?" Hikaru yelled, running up to us.

"I was just talking to Mello."

"Why? She isn't very pretty and she doesn't look all that interesting." Hikaru said bluntly and loudly. I sighed in anger, of course Hikaru would say that.

"That's how." I murmured, glaring at the floor.

"Brother-" Kaoru started, but I really didn't feel like being the cause for a fight.

"It's fine, Kaoru. I couldn't care less what Hikaru thinks of me. I know who I am, and it's a shame that he doesn't. I'll talk to you later, thanks again." I said quietly before turning and walking to my second class.

_/~~~/_

At lunch, later that day, Kaoru came up to me. Alone.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, he can be rather mean at times." Kaoru said, taking a seat by me.

"Really, it's fine. I don't mind. I know that I'm not pretty, I've accepted that." I said smiling.

"I hate it when Hikaru does that." Kaoru sighed under his breath. I tilted my head to the side in question. "Hikaru always seems to make people believe the opposite of the truth. You're a perfect example. You're beautiful, but he made you think that you weren't even pretty." he explained to me. I blushed at being called beautiful.

"It's true, what you said. Before, I thought that I was rather nice looking, but after Hikaru said what he did... I doubted that. I mean, your guys' mom is a fashion designer! You must hang around models all the time and know what truly beautiful people look like." I exclaimed.

"Models. Starved bitches is how I refer to them as. Yes, many of them are beautiful externally, but you're beautiful where it counts, inside. And outside of course, but I like inner beauty more, the outer stuff is really just icing." Kaoru said, smiling.

"Well, thank you. I'd say that you're beautiful too, but that'd be awkward!" I joked, returning the smile happily. Kaoru laughed and I joined in with him.

"Would you stop that racket, it's bad enough that you're sitting near us." Oh joy, it's Hikaru. I shut up almost immediately and looked down, waiting for Kaoru to say something. Anything. But no, he just sat there. It even looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. I didn't glare. I didn't sigh audibly. I didn't do anything like that. I just stood and walked away.

_/~~~/_

The following week came and I hadn't talked to Kaoru since that lunch. I was sitting in my chemistry class, waiting for the teacher to come, when Kaoru suddenly walked over to me.

"I'm really sorry about lunch Mello." he said. I rolled my eyes a little and bit back a harsh laugh.

"Whatever." was all I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at my desk.

"Aw, Mello! Please don't be mad." he pleaded and I scoffed.

"Pfft, who said I was mad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Please Mello?" he said, using a puppy dog face. I had only seen one puppy dog face more powerful than Kaoru's, and that was some third year named Suoh. I swear when I saw that guy's puppy dog eyes, my heart melted into a little puddle. Kaoru's puppy dog face just melted the ice from my heart.

"Fine! Just stop with the look!" I exclaimed smiling. Kaoru smiled back and poked my side.

"Thank you Mello!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said still smiling as I swatted his hand away. He looked at me in confusion, then poked me again, causing me to giggle a little. He broke out into a devilish smile and began to violently tickle me. I erupted in giggles as I tried to make him stop. He just smiled and continued his assault. Finally the teacher came in and told Kaoru to stop. I was saved!

_End Flashback_

And that's how it all came about. That's how I got here, only two days late. Sitting under a tree, crying my eyes out. According to Kaoru, I'm the strongest person in the world right now.

**_Aw, poor Mello! I am sorry to any Hikaru fans who might have thought that I made Hikaru too mean. That's just the way he seemed to me! Please don't hate me! Review!_**


End file.
